Caving In
by Halliova
Summary: A moon might cast light, just as it casts darkness; for, in darkness there is sleep, and in sleep comes precious peace.


**Hai guys ! I'm here with a new story. Apparently. **

**Oh gosh, I'm so excited! I really hope this story gets to be continued, because, well, I'm a terrible procrastinator...**

**Sooooo, guys, read and leave your opinions, wee! ;o;**

_**. . .**_

_**The ash-colored she-cat smiled, her small, pearly fangs showing in the process. "Do you not like the snow, my love?" Her eyes were gleaming with a soft light, and warmth was radiating from her entire self. The she-cat's fur was long and smooth, each single hair perfectly groomed and lying straight, and in the dying light, it seemed to let out a pale, ethereal glow around the feline's body.**_

_**Another cat, half obscured by the former cat's plumy tail, gave a muffled squeal as she pushed her way out of the tail fur. She was quarter the size of the older she-cat, but her eyes were exactly the same shade of luminous green. She raised a dainty, white-tipped paw and lay it on her wet and scrunched up nose in a gesture of disgust. "I don't, mama. It's so cold and wet. Why would anyone like snow ?"**_

_**"Because, my darling, the cold, freezing, frostbite wind that nips at your nose and paw pads carrying little snowflakes, makes all your troubles go away. Ears and noses are numb, but it's a good feeling. It's one of the wonderful things about the winter season. The winter has many perks. The snow is like a white ash that falls covering the land and everything in its path. It's like magic falling from the sky. The tiny, star-shaped pieces of the clouds are mesmerizing. I love to look at the white fields covering the land. Everything disappears, hiding under piles and piles of white frozen water. The sun sparkles, picking out glittery diamonds in frosty surroundings. Winter might be cold and unforgiving, but it is beautiful. It's an amazing gift of nature."**_

_**"But it's still cold."**_

_**The older she-cat laughed, the tinkling sound echoing and bouncing off of the dark, stony walls of the decent-sized den. "That, it is, my precious one. Now lay down, it's time for shut-eye." **_

_**"But won't you tell me a story ?"**_

_**"Maybe another time, sweet, it has already grown dark. Now get some rest - tomorrow will bring many surprises."**_

. . .

A strained gasp was heard, shattering the silence of the black night. Dark shapes, which were only barely visible, scurried closer to the source of the dry sound.

The old cat's mouth was wide open, and her dried tongue was lolling in and out with every labored pant she managed to cough out. Two younger cats were tending to the older one with frantic speed, while a third was sent out to fetch some water.

One of the three felines suddenly let out a low growl, "Oh, Shard, hurry up!"

"You know water's hard to find around here these days." The other murmured quietly while unsuccessfully trying to wipe off the sweat which was covering another cat's fur in a thick sheen.

The stink of sickness was overpowering.

Without a sound, a white and gray tom entered the little den in which the three cats were residing, and lay down a little tin can.

"What took you so long, tom?" The first cat growled, her bright green gaze piercing the tom's own golden one.

"Try finding any clean water 'round here, _she-cat._" He replied with forced heat.

The second she-cat stepped forward between the two, took the can of water and crouched close to the sick cat. "Toxin, bring me those leaves I brought."

The green eyed she-cat did as she was told, and gazed into her friend's yellow eyes with a softened expression. "Can you cure her? Please, Leaf. Tell me you can cure her."

Leaf lowered down her eyes and promptly ignored Toxin as she chewed up some slightly wilted leaves and spit them into the water. She replied the process four times before carefully taking the tin can between her sharp teeth and dribbling the dull green, pasty liquid into the old she-cat's mouth. Then she finally turned back to the silver she-cat, with a sad look in her eyes. "Only time can tell, Toxin. Only time."

"You've been telling me that for ages," she replied heatedly, barely containing her anger, "can't you tell me something you're sure of, for once?"

Shard chose this moment to speak again, his eyes piercing as he gazed at Toxin, "It's only understandable that you feel grief for your mother, Toxin, but you're directing your anger at your friends. We feel your sorrow, for we're your siblings by spirit, if not by blood, and we're with you whenever you need us, but it's not _right _that you snarl and hiss at us like that. No offence is meant, Tox."

Perhaps it was the truth in the tom's words, or simply his usage of an old, kithood nickname, but the fire inside the silver feline died down and she collapsed with a cry.

"She's all I ever had as a youngling. She was with me, she always was."

"I know, Toxin," Leaf whispered, "Boar might know."

"Boar?"

"Aye, Boar. He's an old cat, that one. Aged and too tired these days, but wise. Might be he'll know the cure."

Toxin sat up, her green eyes suddenly kindled by a green fire of hope. "And where does he live, that Boar?"

"A little further off Brook's Alley. Where we had a scuffle with Jingle and his band, 'member?"

The silver she-cat nodded quickly, the fire from her eyes never fading, "I'll go now. I'll go. Take care of mother, Leaf." She gave her friend a lick on the ear, and turned to Shard, giving the tom a lick as well, "And you, my friend. Take care of them both. I'll come back soon. I will. I _will._"


End file.
